NPC Management
NPCs are very useful tools for a player to have. They can be quite pricey too. How to start your shop: First, you'll naturally want to create the NPC. Stand exactly where you want the NPC to be, facing the same direction you want them to be(Easier to do if you hit F5 to go into third person view). Now type this: /npc create NAME of Slots of units Name - What you want the NPC to be named Number of Slots - How many item slots they have Number of Units - How many items each slot can hold (Units are sold by the 64) The pricing for NPCs is 100c per slot, and 5c per unit. The unit price is across all slots, so 2 slots with 4 units each would be 240 credits. After you enter that command, you'll have your NPC (Assuming you had enough credits to purchase it, of course). That's all very well and good, but how do you get it to sell items? First, have the items you intend to sell on hand. In my example, I'll use Sugar and Seeds (What my shop currently is stocking). First, right-click the NPC. You need to do that before it will let you modify it. The next commands you'll put in are: /npc setup 1 Sugar 5 4 0 True False /npc setup 2 Seeds 3 1 0 True False The first line sets up your NPCs first item slot. In this case, it's putting that spot for Sugar when you stock it, and the price is 5 Sugar for 4 credits. The true tells it that players buy from this NPC, False for you buying this item from others. A good resource to use when setting prices would be the Economy Stats. This helps you determine what the highest buying and selling prices are, and what the average prices are. If you aren't careful about your pricing, you'll never get any business. The second line is pretty much the same, except for Seeds, and that's 3 seeds for 1 credit. Now, you have your items in hand, right? Good, it's time to stock the NPC so that the shop is open. /npc stock 1 128 /npc stock 2 102 Each of those lines stock their respective slots (First being the first slot, second being the second slot). The "128" and "102" is the quantity that is being stocked. You cannot stock more than you have, nor can you stock more than the NPC can hold. If you don't like where they are, stand where you want your NPC to be, and type /npc move. This will move them to your current location, facing the same direction as you. If you want to upgrade the NPC, you just do /npc upgrade of Slots of Units If you only want to add one or the other, leave either number blank. For example: /npc upgrade 2 0 This will add two more slots to the NPC, allowing them to hold two more item types. This will however, not upgrade the capacity for each item they can hold. 'WARNING: TEST YOUR NPC BEFORE OPENING IT TO THE PUBLIC' Occasionally, players have installed their NPCs incorrectly, resulting in various problems. The most common mistake involves reversing the price for which an NPC will sell and buy items. For instance, instead of selling sugar for 4 credits and buying it for 1, the NPC will buy sugar for 4cr and sell it for 1cr. This can result in ''very ''rapid and ''very ''large credit loss. To prevent this, always test out your NPC before you make it accessible to the public.